Running Around Like a Clown on Purpose
by Lilith-2009
Summary: Sam's always been safe with Dean. Happy. No hint of angst. Just careless, childlike, happy fun. Set during the first episode of the first season because that seemed like an appropriate time for this to happen. This story contains bed jumping.


**A/N: Please, please, please review. Please. It kills me when people don't. I don't care if you hate it, just say something! Oh, and a little funny fact, I came up with the idea for this story while I was listening to We Are Golden by Mika. I really don't know how that happened.**

* * *

"Come on, Sammy! Jump on the bed with me!" Dean yelled joyously, dragging Sam by his arm into the motel room. The beds didn't look like they would withstand somebody laying down on them, much less too grown men jumping on them. Dean took no notice when Sam voiced this thought, only saying, "Come on, it'll be just like when we were kids," and attempted to pull Sam onto the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and climbed on the bed with Dean. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this, but Dean's reckless joy always seemed to be contagious. The bed shook as Dean started jumping, Sam standing still and staring at his childish brother. Dean stopped bouncing and frowned slightly at Sam. "Dude, come on, jump with me!" Dean pleaded, pulling Sam's elbows up as though he could force Sam in the air.

Sam sighed and decided to appease his brother. Dean wouldn't stop nagging until Sam complied, and it could be sort of fun. Though the very real possibility of breaking the bed loomed in Sam's mind. Sam bounced slightly, feet not leaving the mattress, then stopped when he realized that with two men jumping around on a tiny bed, Sam was incredibly likely to end up on his ass on the floor. Ever the mind reader, Dean said, "Don't worry Sammy, I'll keep you safe. Here, you can hold onto me just like when we were kids." Sam smiled and grabbed onto the front of Dean's shirt and Dean grabbed onto Sam's arms. Sam let go of his worries and jumped in unison with Dean, giving short breathy laughs as they went higher and higher. The amulet Sam had given Dean for Christmas bounced happily in time with their jumps. Sam remembered when they were younger and the ceiling seemed so far away they both would stretch and still never be able to touch it. Sam had that fantastic feeling of never ending joy, no missing dad, no classes, no exams, no interviews. Just soaring forever and ever with his big brother.

Sam gave a pathetic squeak as his foot hit the edge of the small bed, sure his vision of landing on his ass (or, more likely, his head) was about to come true. Dean was quick to react, grabbing Sam's arm and yanking him to safety. Dean went stumbling back as Sam's body crushed into his own. "See, when are you ever not safe with me?" Dean joked as he wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and started jumping again. And it was true, Sam has always been safe with Dean. When they were on hunts, Sam was always Dean's first priority, more so than killing the evil monster of the week. When they were in the same grade school, Dean always sat with Sam at lunch and followed during recess to make sure he wasn't bullied.

Sam leaned into Dean, hugging him close with a smile as they jumped. Dean's smell reminded Sam of nights when Sam would get scared, because of thunderstorms or just their dad being gone too long, and him and Dean would take a blanket or a pillow from their dad's bed and curl up with it. The smell was a comforting mixture of leather, whether it was the leather seats of the Impala or the leather jacket Dean would always wear Sam wasn't sure, something that reminded Sam of cars, and cologne or aftershave or maybe just shaving cream. Okay, so Sam wasn't entirely sure exactly what Dean smelt like, besides his dad and _safety_, but it was some sort of mix of those things. The last of the three smells was the most difficult for Sam to pinpoint, he could never decide if it was soap or cologne or possibly shampoo, and what made it harder was Sam had only ever smelt it from Dad and Dean.

Sam pulled back and him and Dean bounced around the bed some more, Dean catching Sam every time he slipped from the small bed. They were both laughing now, Sam realizing what a sight it must be; two men, 26 and 22 jumping on a bed. Around in circles, high and fast, they went, until finally they ran out of breath. The brothers collapsed and lay side by side as best they could on the tiny bed. Sam's cheeks were flushed, a sheet of sweat shining on his skin, hair matted to his forehead and a big smile on his face. Sam was happy, the completely carefree, childlike version of happy that he hadn't felt since...well, since before he left for Stanford.


End file.
